


Pizza and Perversion

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Sam and Ryan take their experimenting to a whole new level.</p><p>
  <i>Shivering - because as absurd as the idea seems, Ryan's got no doubt Sam really <b>could</b> make him that hot for it - Ryan slips his arms around Sam's waist and cups his ass, pulling his lover to stand between his spread thighs. "And then you come?" he asks, lifting his chin just a little so he can meet Sam's eyes, and refusing to let himself be distracted by the heat radiating off his lover.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, and sometimes you come again and again until you can't come anymore," Sam whispers, kissing along the curve of Ryan's jaw. "It blows every other fucking orgasm you've ever had right out of the water."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

It's almost noon and Sam's still feeling like he's been run over by a Mack but he's doing his best to soldier on. The last thing he needs is Ryan deciding this travelling back and forth thing is a bad idea. Still, he can't help but complain a little. "How far is this place?" he asks, trudging along beside Ryan, feeling like his legs are made of lead and all too aware he's not allowed to touch his lover. That here, in L.A., pretty much everyone fucking recognizes them.

"It's only, like, two more blocks," Ryan answers. "Usually I jog the whole thing in maybe eight minutes." He looks at Sam curiously. "Are you okay? Is this too much for you? Fuck, I'm sorry. I thought maybe it would feel good to get out, you know? Are you too tired?"

"Fucking exhausted," Sam admits. So much for soldiering on. "But you're right, it's good to get out." He smiles. "With my boyfriend, even if no one knows it but me," he teases.

Ryan grins at the pavement beneath their feet, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his cargo pants. "Yeah," he says softly, feeling happily bashful to hear Sam talk about him that way. "I'm pretty excited," he confesses. "I mean, obviously if rumours start I'm not going to comment on them, but secretly..." He flashes Sam a sidelong grin. "I'm so proud to be with you."

"Me too," Sam says, bumping Ryan's shoulder with his as they walk, thinking on that for a moment longer before asking, "Have you said anything to your family about us?"

"Sort of," Ryan replies with a shrug. "I told my mum that I'm seeing someone. Every time we talk she asks me about my lovelife, because she's so worried that I'm going to die lonely." He grins crookedly. "But I refused to give her any details. Because if I give her the slightest bit of encouragement, she'll show up on my doorstep and want to start wedding planning..."

"Even with another man?" Sam says, a little surprised. Although his mum was pretty accepting when he told her as well. Not that his dad knows. There's not a chance in hell of that. Not yet.

"No. I didn't tell her that part," Ryan whispers, peeking at Sam in surprise.

Sam nods, chewing at his lower lip for a moment. "I did. I told my mum. Not your name," he quickly reassures Ryan. "But that you're male."

"Wow." Stunned, Ryan pauses in the middle of the pavement. "How did she take it?"

"Actually, pretty well," Sam says. "She said she didn't care as long as I was happy, but we both agreed we wouldn't say anything to my dad."

Ryan nods slowly. "Got it," he says, plunged deep into thought. Sam just came out to his mother... because of him? The thought rocks Ryan to his core. "Here we are," he says a few moments later, trying to act normal - _be_ normal - again. He pulls open the door to a small homey restaurant and holding it open for Sam. The warm delicious scents that spill out into the street immediately make him feel ten times hungrier.

"Fuck, that smells good," Sam says, his stomach rumbling as they step inside. It seems like forever since he's eaten, his whole system out of whack with the time change.

"I love this place," Ryan murmurs, waving to a man behind the counter and leading Sam to a small table in the back of the restaurant. He sits down and hands his lover a laminated menu. "The sauce is homemade, they actually make their own pasta from scratch each day... but I always come back for the pizza," he says with a grin.

Sam grins back. "Are we sharing? What do you like on your pizza?" It strikes him hard that he doesn't even know, that there's still so much to learn about his lover.

"Meat," Ryan says, then laughs at how simple his answer is. "Sausage, pepperoni, ham, whatever you want." He looks up with a smile at the server who stops by their table, and orders a bottle of water for himself.

Sam laughs. "Make it two, please," he tells the waiter. "What about olives? Green or black?"

"Black. Green olives taste weird," Ryan chuckles. "And we'll need extra cheese, obviously." God, this feels good, just being out with Sam, enjoying their time together. No pressure, no rush.

"Okay, so pepperoni, bacon, black olives, extra cheese... anything else? How many slices can you eat? Or do we want leftovers?" Sam asks, starting to feel a whole lot better.

"Um, yeah, two larges please," Ryan tells their waiter, then looks back to Sam with a wide grin. "God, we're crazy. I--" Abruptly he cuts himself off and drops his gaze to his lap, his cheeks flushing. But he's still smiling.

"You what?" Sam asks, nudging Ryan's foot with his when their waiter disappears.

Ryan chews on his bottom lip and checks surreptitiously over his shoulder before meeting Sam's eyes and mouthing _I love you_.

Sam smiles and slips his hand a little closer to Ryan's, tracing an I, a heart, a U and a 2 on the back of his hand, eyes sparkling. Maybe having to keep everything such a secret isn't so bad after all.

God, they're so corny. But there's no way Ryan can stop the huge grin from breaking over his face, and a wave of giddiness rushes through him. Sam makes him feel like a teenager, when all of this was new and all-consuming. "When we're done here," he says softly, "we could just walk around a bit - it's a cool neighborhood, lots of interesting shops - or we could... But maybe you're tired," he says, his eyes sparkling. "You might just want to head back." God knows which option Ryan would choose: only one of those scenarios potentially involves nakedness.

"Depending on how much pizza we eat, we might want to take a bit of a walk before we head back," Sam says. "Otherwise, I might just pass out on you, despite my best intentions."

"I won't let you pass out," Ryan assures him, although he definitely sees the wisdom in Sam's words. "I've got big plans for you."

"Yeah? Care to share?" Sam says, nodding his thanks as their waiter brings their waters.

Ryan's eyebrows fly up. "Ahhh... I, um. I bought some, um. Cuffs," he says quietly, a blush staining his cheeks as he thinks about all the time he'd spent on the bondage supply website. _Way_ more time than was actually necessary for his small purchase, and fuck it was difficult to restrain himself - ha - from buying lots more.

Sam stills mid-sip. Ryan _bought_ toys. "Oh now you're on the slippery slope," he teases, leaning in, bottle still in hand. "I've totally corrupted you."

"And you're clearly very torn up about that," Ryan points out, his tone dry. He's delighted by Sam's typically mischievous reaction, though.

"Devastated," Sam assures him.

Trying to smother a snicker, Ryan shakes his head. "I guess that settles the question of who's going in them, then," he teases back, although it's been his intention from the start to have his lover at his mercy... at least for a little while.

"Oh, you think I am, do you?" Sam says, playing at being affronted. But his eyes are still sparkling, and there's a part of him that really wants to see what Ryan does when he gets him restrained.

"Absolutely. It's all part of my evil plan," Ryan assures him, but fuck, all this flirting is starting to get to him, anticipation rushing through his veins. He glances over his shoulder towards the counter. "The pizza'd better be ready soon." They'll both need the fuel.

"Here he comes," Sam says, nodding at their waiter. "I think those are ours." Prays is more like it.

Ryan laughs at the ridiculous abundance of food -- two large pies piled high with toppings and steaming fragrantly, all just for them. "One for you and one for me?" he asks with a grin, reaching out for a slice as soon as the pizzas are set before them.

"Definitely," Sam says, grinning back, folding a slice in half and taking a huge bite. It's fantastic, so fucking good, and he groans and rolls his eyes in appreciation, too busy eating for actual words.

The cheese is still so hot, melted and dripping, that Ryan burns the roof of his mouth with the first bite. Which is all part of the fun, of course, and he laughs at himself before snagging his water.

"This is so fucking good," Sam blurts out, his mouth still half full. "Fuck." He grins at Ryan and swallows. "Think I can convince you to let me take the leftovers back with me?" South Africa may be known for a lot of amazing things but decent pizza is not of them. Not that he's found.

"Sure. You think they'll travel well?" Ryan asks, grinning. He takes another bite, and works on licking a long string of melted mozzarella into his mouth. "It's a long flight."

Sam grins. "That's true. I once had this box of macarons I bought in Paris and I don't know what happened. They were in my carry-on bag and I kept checking to make sure they were safe but they'd disappeared by the time I got home." His grin widens.

"Stealthy cookie thieves, huh? Weird." Ryan laughs and wipes his hands on his napkin. "You know," he says thoughtfully, "I actually make a pretty good homemade crust. I mean, it wouldn't taste like this, obviously, but if they've got you in a place with a kitchen, I could probably manage something..." he trails off with a shrug.

"I've got a huge kitchen," Sam says quickly, already reaching for another slice. "I don't really do anything with it, but it's there."

"Cool." Ryan bites his lip on a smile, looking down at his plate. He's still amazed that Sam flew all the way out here to visit him. And he can't wait to return the favour.

"If you want to send me a list before you come over, I can get stuff in," Sam offers.

"Yeah? Okay." Ryan grins wider, then forces himself to finish off his water like a well-behaved person. He nudges the pizza pan nearest him with a finger, making it spin gently on its stand. "You think you've got enough fuel for now?" he asks quietly, anticipation coiling already in his gut. "We can wrap the rest of this up and take it home for dinner."

"Yeah." Sam grins. "I think I'm tided over," he says, gesturing for their waiter.

"Awesome." Ryan simply watches Sam for a long moment, his gaze taking in every detail of his lover's features. But then he realizes he's being way too fucking obvious, and he looks away, pretending to study a cheap painting on the wall by their table instead.

"Excuse me?"

Ryan looks up at the hesitant voice, to find two twenty-something girls standing by their table and looking like they're about to burst with excitement, their eyes darting back and forth between Sam and him.

Sam gives the girls a smile, even as he asks the waiter to wrap up their pizzas and bring the bill. "Yeah?"

"Oh my god," one of the girls gasps, like she's amazed that he spoke. "Can we get your autographs? And a picture?"

Ryan gives the pair his best 'Aw, shucks' smile, and nods. "It's all right with me," he says, holding out his hand for the pen the taller of the two women is clutching. He pulls two clean napkins from the tabletop dispenser and has both girls spell their names for him, then carefully - so as not to rip the paper napkins - writes brief messages of thanks to each of them. He hopes that's satisfying. Because as for the picture... he looks up at Sam in question.

Sam adds his own notes to the same napkins Ryan used and nods at his lover. "Sure. With you girls? Or do you just want the two of us?"

"Oh my god, with us," one of the girls exclaims. She hands her cell phone to her friend as Ryan gets to his feet. And as soon as Sam is out of his chair as well she boldly sandwiches herself in between the two of them. "I love you guys," she gushes. "You're both so talented."

"And gorgeous," her friend adds in a murmur, aiming the phone to line up the shot.

Sam grins and winks at Ryan when the girls switch places. "Hey, while I think of it," he says. "You want to take one of us for me?" Handing over his phone to the sexier of the two women and throwing his arm over Ryan's shoulder.

 _Jesus_. Ryan grins and stuffs his hands into his pockets, but he can't help the way he leans into Sam -- can't resist taking advantage of the moment. They grin for the shot, and then again when the other young woman pulls out her cell phone as well. "Thanks," Ryan murmurs to the waiter when the man returns with their bill, and digs out his wallet. He really needs the distraction right now, what with how damn good Sam smells...

"Hey. You should let me split that with you," Sam says, taking his phone back from the girls and reaching for his own wallet.

Ryan shrugs, a bit perplexed when he looks at Sam. But then he figures maybe his lover is just trying for better camouflage than he's managing. "Sure. If you've got cash for the tip," he says, and takes Sam's phone so that he can check out the picture of the two of them -- and try like hell to stop a goofy smile of response from spreading across his face.

The bill settled, Sam hands it back to the waiter and tells the girls to have a good day, waiting until they've gone back to their table to pick up the carton containing the leftover pizza. "Ready?" Grinning when he sees the way Ryan's still looking at his phone. "It's a good one, is it?"

"It actually is," Ryan agrees, exchanging Sam's phone for the pizza and leading the way out of the restaurant. "You'll have to send that to me." It's kind of funny, but right now it seems to Ryan like the coolest thing _ever_ that he has a picture of his boyfriend and him smiling together and touching each other. Like they're a normal couple.

Ryan's right. It's a great picture, and Sam sends it to him now, before he forgets. "Is this the only picture we have of us?" he asks, thinking back to when Ryan visited him in Australia. Surely not? Fuck.

"I think so," Ryan murmurs, ducking his head as they pass a small group of tourists on the pavement. "We've been pretty shy about that. We didn't even get snapped together at ComicCon." His mouth twists into a grin as he thinks back to that first night, how he and Sam had oh-so-carefully danced around each other.

"We should fix that," Sam says, frowning a little. "I have tons of pictures with my mates and no one thinks anything of it."

"But what if I forget and grab your ass?" Ryan asks, chuckling. "And then there's photographic evidence of it? Of course, you know Alex, my co-star?" he asks. "There's this crazy YouTube video of him drunk and, like, _licking_ one of his mates. And I've never heard any gay rumours about him... They definitely get floated about me, though." He rolls his eyes. He's been so _careful_ , it's just exasperating.

Sam shrugs. "Rumours are rumours. Besides," he grins. "If they get bad enough, we can draft Eva for a sex tape."

Tipping his head back, Ryan laughs out loud. "Yeah, with her cock up my ass?" he asks, maybe just a little louder than he should be. "Sure. That'll help." His cock fucking _loves_ the idea, of course, traitor that it is.

Sam cracks up. "I was thinking more of the other way around, but I'm sure she'd be up for that again," he teases.

They turn a corner off the main street and walk into a residential neighborhood, and Ryan relaxes immediately. The odds of them being recognized and asked for an autograph here are pretty low, and it creates an illusion of privacy. "And if you and I made a sex tape?" he asks quietly. He looks at Sam, his eyes dancing mischievously. "What do you suppose we'd do on it?"

"Oh, now that's a dangerous question," Sam says, his thoughts going instantly to his top ten fantasies involving Ryan, some of which he fears might send his lover running. "I'm assuming you mean other than fuck like bunnies?"

Ryan giggles. _Giggles_ , fuck. "Yeah," he agrees, shifting the pizza box to his other arm. "Other than that."

"If we made a sex tape, it might involve me slowly opening you up with my fingers and then a couple of dildos..." Sam says, watching Ryan carefully. "Until you could take my whole fist."

"Your... what?" Ryan looks at Sam sharply, but his expression is definitely more disbelieving than horrified. "Seriously. People actually do that? I mean, I've heard of it, obviously. But it just seems so..." He shrugs. "Anatomically impossible."

"It's not," Sam assures him with a grin. "And it feels fantastic. You're so fucking full and you come again and again -- with the right person doing it."

Now Ryan just stares, his humour falling away. Because of course with Sam talking like this, his idiot body is responding with excitement... and his idiot brain is right there too, fucking encouraging his body that this is a _brilliant_ idea. "You... you've had someone's whole hand inside you?" he asks softly, amazed at the thought of Sam like that. He'd just assumed, well, that it was always Sam's fist involved.

Sam nods. "Yeah. A few times."

"Holy crap." Ryan is silent while he processes that, and they walk the few steps up to his duplex. He digs out his keys and lets them in, mind still whirling as he goes to put the pizza in the refrigerator. He doesn't think he often gets struck speechless, but damn -- Sam seems to have achieved it.

"You can ask me anything you want," Sam tells Ryan, following him into the kitchen. "I don't mind talking about it."

Ryan raises an eyebrow in surprise, but he knows by now to take Sam at his word. "Okay," he says, slowly nodding. He leans back against the kitchen counter and reaches out to drag Sam's t-shirt up and off, tossing it to the floor. "Doesn't it hurt like hell?"

"Only at the widest part, just before your body takes the whole thing in," Sam says, pressing close and returning the favour. "But you're so fucking hot for it by that point you don't care."

Shivering - because as absurd as the idea seems, Ryan's got no doubt Sam really _could_ make him that hot for it - Ryan slips his arms around Sam's waist and cups his ass, pulling his lover to stand between his spread thighs. "And then you come?" he asks, lifting his chin just a little so he can meet Sam's eyes, and refusing to let himself be distracted by the heat radiating off his lover.

"Yeah, and sometimes you come again and again until you can't come anymore," Sam whispers, kissing along the curve of Ryan's jaw. "It blows every other fucking orgasm you've ever had right out of the water."

"God, Sam," Ryan moans, but it's a weak fucking protest. "I have _plans_ for this afternoon, damn it." And now he can barely focus enough to recall what they were, his head totally stuffed full of images of... well, Sam stuffing him. _Fuck_.

Sam grins. "Am I ruining them? I can stop," he offers, teeth grazing skin.

Clutching at Sam's hips, Ryan tips his head back to give his lover better access. "We could... We could do them tomorrow I guess. If you want." They've still got one more day before Sam has to race back to work.

Sam grins. He has no idea whether Ryan'll be able to take his fist or not, especially the first time out, but he's happy to see how far they can get. "Bedroom," he growls softly, squeezing Ryan's ass through his jeans before letting him go.

Christ, there's something about that growl... Ryan turns and heads down the hall to his bedroom, shivers dancing up his spine. He's pretty sure that he's gone completely fucking insane if he's even considering this, but he's trying like hell not to think about it. Because if he thinks about it, then Sam will _never_ get in there, no question. He's got to have some trust here.

"I'm just gonna wash up," Sam says, following Ryan most of the way down the hall. "I'll be right there."

"Um, okay." Quirking a brow Ryan looks over his shoulder, curious at this development. But then he shrugs and focuses on getting himself the rest of the way undressed, shoes thrown in the general direction of the closet, jeans and shorts tossed over a chair. And he nervously wonders if there's something else _he_ should be doing right now.

Sam undresses in the bathroom and takes a few minutes to scrub his hands and his wrists, checking his nails to make sure everything's nice and smooth. In the bedroom, his clothes get thrown in with Ryan's pile and then he pushes his lover to lie down on the bed. "Just relax," he tells him, moving between his legs and reaching over for the lube. "There's no rules here, you don't have to beg me for anything. Just relax and enjoy and let me know when you need me to slow down or give you a minute. Okay?"

"Okay." _Relax_. Yeah, right. It's brilliant advice. Too bad Ryan doesn't remember a damn thing right now about how to go about it. He reaches for Sam, trailing his hands over his lover's shoulders, feeling the smooth skin and powerful muscles beneath. "You're gonna enjoy this?"

"Fuck, yeah," Sam grins. "You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about this," he adds, slicking his fingers with lube.

That confession just blows Ryan's mind, like it always does when Sam talks about having fantasized about him. It amazes him that his lover wants him _that much_ , that his mind plays out elaborate imaginings of Ryan when he's nowhere near. And _this_ , especially: Ryan's not really sure exactly what Sam expects to get out of this. Maybe just his usual pleasure in stripping Ryan down to raw desire, only even more intensely than usual? He drops his arms back to his sides and props a couple big pillows behind him.

"You are so gorgeous," Sam says, sliding his fingers between Ryan's cheeks, two probing gently at his hole before slipping inside.

Ryan swallows a soft moan, his body eagerly accepting the familiar feeling of his lover. Without him even thinking about it, his hips automatically start to rock, trying to get Sam to fuck into him more, deeper. Hit him just right.

"So hot," Sam whispers, adding a third finger easily and crooking them to stroke over that bundle of nerves. "Inside and out."

Now Ryan whimpers, his frame jerking with a sudden shock of pleasure. Fuck, he loves this. "I don't think anyone's ever known my body as well as you do," he says with a soft laugh.

"I bet they never took the time," Sam says, which suits him just fine, he thinks, slowly opening Ryan up, a fourth finger sliding into his lover, alongside the others.

"No," Ryan agrees in a whisper. It's one of the things that still amazes him about Sam -- how different he is in his pursuit of Ryan's pleasure. He winces a little at the stretch of his muscles, Sam's bundled fingers nearly as thick as his cock now.

"Whereas I want to know every single inch of you, everything about you..." Sam murmurs, pouring more lube over his fingers and around Ryan's hole, pushing his fingers into him again and again, fractions gained with every movement.

Ryan curls his fingers tightly in the bedclothes, fighting to keep from touching his cock. He's so damn hard, ready to come already at the slightest encouragement. But he wants to hold out if he can, and find out just what this is that Sam wants to give him.

If he can take it, anyway.

"You're doing beautifully," Sam says, tucking his thumb into his palm and moving deeper, the stretch of Ryan's body making him groan softly, his cock throb. "That's it."

The sudden flare of pain shocks Ryan, and he stiffens up in an instant. "Sorry," he gasps, consciously trying to relax his muscles. But -- _god_. "I just, I didn't think it would be so... um. Sharp," he says hesitantly, trying to explain in a way that won't make Sam think he's changed his mind about all this.

"It's okay, there's no rush," Sam says softly, pouring still more lube over his hand, working the widest part against that tight ring of muscle, twisting in gently again and again, encouraging his lover's body to open for him.

It's Sam's voice which settles Ryan more than anything: familiar and soothing, even while it's so fucking arousing. He breathes deeply, _willing_ himself to open up. Letting himself drift in the knowledge of just how deeply he trusts his lover.

"We're almost there," Sam says, slowing his movements even more, keeping them soft and languid, making room for himself in Ryan's body. "That's it. Good. Just like that..." _Holy fuck..._

Ryan arches against the bed and moans as a shudder of unexpected pleasure ripples through him. The pain is fading for the moment into a manageable burn, and it's feeling more like a good slow fuck than a bizarre misuse of his body. "God," he whispers, his entire existence narrowing to this.

"So close," Sam whispers. "Christ. You should see yourself... here we go," watching as Ryan's hole stretches over the very widest part of his hand and then - fuck, yes - in an instant, takes him in, clamping down hard around his wrist.

Crying out Ryan arches again, clawing at the bedsheets. But the shock of the sudden deep penetration quickly gets swallowed up by the unbelievable feeling of incredible fullness, and his eyes snap open to stare blindly at the ceiling. He whimpers softly, his cock spitting precome.

Sam's cock throbs violently and he wraps his free hand around the base, squeezing tight, pushing himself back from the edge. There is not a chance in hell he's going to come before his lover. Not today, not like this. "You okay?" he asks, easing his hand slightly deeper, his fingers folding into a fist.

Ryan whimpers, shudders rioting through him like electric shocks. Sam's fist is pressing on his prostate, the pressure unrelenting... His muscles clench automatically and he gasps, shocked to find himself coming, his cock untouched.

Cursing softly under his breath, Sam watches with undisguised awe as his lover spatters his stomach and chest with his seed. "Beautiful," he whispers. "You are so fucking beautiful." Gently rolling his hand as Ryan's aftershocks start to ease and he has movement again.

His entire body clamps down tight in an instant and Ryan cries out. "Too much," he manages to grate out, and they're the only words with meaning he can even find in his melted brain. "Too..." _Fuck_. He's completely pinned, can't find any retreat.

"Shh. It's okay," Sam says. "I'll pull out. Just try and relax for me," he urges, easing slowly, so slowly out, his pace almost the same as going in.

The sound Ryan makes now would completely fucking embarrass him -- if he had any brain cells left to worry about stupid shit like that. But the incredible burn eases almost as soon as Sam's hand leaves his body, and he's shocked to find that he actually has tears running down his face, tracking over his temples and wetting the pillow.

Sam grabs a couple of tissues from the bedside table and quickly wipes his hand and Ryan's stomach clean before stretching out beside his lover, the covers pulled up over them. "You were amazing," he whispers, pulling Ryan close. "I love you so much, and that was... that was incredible."

Ryan's got no more words, not yet. But he wraps his arms around Sam and simply holds on, and for once he doesn't even try to analyze what just happened; instead, he just lets himself melt beneath the heat of his lover's body, relaxing deep into the mattress.

[To chapter twenty-eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424192)


End file.
